marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Peggy Made a Little Lamb
|image = |caption = Peg uses Kelly's Home Economics class project after a hungry Al devours hers in "Peggy Made a Little Lamb" in Season 4 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 4 |episode = 20 |overall = 77 |network = FOX |production = 4.21 |imdb = tt642344 |guests = Marge Redmond Patrick J. Dancy Zoe Trilling Keely Christian Sandi Whitten Chuck E. Weiss |taping = March 9, 1990 |airdate = April 15, 1990 |writers = Ellen L. Fogle |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Peggy Turns 300" |next = "Raingirl" }} is the 20th episode of the fourth season of Married... with Children, also the 77th overall episodes of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen, the episode was written by Ellen L. Fogle. The episode originally aired on FOX on April 15, 1990. Synopsis Peggy tries to earn her G.E.D. with Kelly in night school. Episode summary While going through her high school memorabilia, Peggy discovers that she never passed Home Economics class in high school and must make up the lost credit by going to Kelly's Home Economics class. Peggy is soon asked to make a Rack of Lamb for her finals. Kelly now has to attend summer school in order to graduate when Peggy steals her project, a gelatin dish, after the long-starving-for-a-decent-dinner Al eats the Rack of Lamb for dinner! Recurring cast/Guest stars ;Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Marge Redmond as Mrs. Beyer *Patrick J. Dancy as Ruben *Zoe Trilling as Susan (as Geri Betzler) *Keely Christian as Senior #1 *Sandi Whitten as Senior #2 *Chuck E. Weiss as Bum Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the children's song "Mary Had a Little Lamb" *When Al and the kids make fun of Peg by reading the title of one of the shows in the TV Guide, the show he tells her about is "Goober Goes to Town", a reference to "The Andy Griffith Show" character Goober Pyle. *The song that plays when Peg works in the kitchen to make the rack of lamb is "Working in the Coal Mine" by Lee Dorsey. *This is the very first time we hear the inner voice of Buck. *When Peg enters Kelly's class, she says "Of all the Home Ec classes in all the cities in all the world, she has to walk into mine". This is a reference to the 1942 film Casablanca. *Peg mentions a show called "Battle of the Luckiest Men Alive" featuring Gavin MacLeod and Joe Piscopo. *The recipe for Cinnamon Toast on the board reads: **Ingredients: Bread, 1 tbls - butter, 1 tbls - powdered cinnamon, 1 tsp - sugar **Turn on Toaster, set the temperature to 125 for aprox 4 min. watch closely as not to burn it you want it to be just the right crispness. Using real butter is very important. Don't forget the butter. *This episode marks the final apperance of Chuck E. Weiss as the Bum who would randomly appear during a Bundy's moment of depression during season 4. External Links * *''Peggy Made a Little Lamb'' on Bundyology *''Peggy Made a Little Lamb - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#78 Peggy Made a Little Lamb'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 4 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes